Summer Surprises
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: After a bad breakup at the end of the year, Casey and Derek start hanging out over the summer. Is it just stepsibling bonding or is it more than that? When they go on a trip to LA for a month, will certain feelings become known? Dasey and implied Lizwin.
1. Liar It Takes One to Know One

**Summer Surprises**

**By: Fashion roadki11 **

_Hey everyone,_

_This is my first fic in two years! Hopefully you all like this story. It's just a bit of summer nonsense, but by all means… READ ON:_

_It's definitely a Derek/Casey fic and implied Lizzie/Edwin, I just hope that it isn't a __complete flop!  
And there might be some changes here, but work with me people!_

_I'm just trying to make my thoughts work._

_By the way, I'm not completely sure how old all the kids were in the show, so I'm improvising. This is set 2 years after the show.  
Derek and Casey are 17._

_Lizzie and Edwin are 15._

_Marti is 8._

_Oh, and another thing. I don't own Life With Derek or the song Liar. I kinda wish I owned Michael (plays Derek) and Adam (the lead singer of the band TBS) though. Mmm... they're hotties.  
_

_With much love and lots of excitement,_

**_Jo._**

* * *

**Chapter 1;**

**Liar (It Takes One to Know One)**

"LIZZIE!" Casey slammed the front door and hurried up the stairs looking for her understanding younger sister. "Lizzie, where are you?!" she cried out desperately.

"I'm right here. What's up?" Lizzie popped out of the closet with a strange look on her face. Casey couldn't quite put her finger on it… She looked somewhat like a deer in the headlights, or a kid that got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Casey looked over Lizzie, trying to pinpoint what she could be hiding. But because of her current situation, she decided to figure that out later.

"God, Lizzie." Casey threw herself on her bed and groaned. "Today was just horrible."

"What happened?" Lizzie asked, sitting down next to Casey. "You know that guy I was going out with?" Casey sat up and looked at Lizzie, tears welling up in her eyes. "Danny? Yeah. What about him?" Lizzie readied herself to hug her sister. She knew what was coming. Edwin had warned her when he came from school. Half the student body had seen what had happened. She hadn't because she had stayed home sick, but Edwin had filled her in on all the details.

"He… He cheated on me, Liz. I caught him making out with a girl. And not just any girl.. EMILY. My ex-best friend. How fucked up is that? And I think he wanted me to see. He was making out with her right next to my locker! My locker! Ugh!" At that moment, Casey let out what she had apparently been holding in all day. The tears just came rushing out, and all Lizzie could do was hug her. "I'm sorry, sweetie. He's such an asshole. And Emily's just a bitch. You know that…"

(a/n: Should I explain in a future chapter how Emily and Casey stopped being friends, or should I just leave it to your imaginations?)

"Yeah, I know. I guess I saw it coming. He always seemed to be flirting with girls when I wasn't around. Derek told me, and I didn't believe him. Shit, I am so stupid!" Casey broke down again. "Oh Case. Don't you let it bug you. It's the beginning of summer! Just do something out of character, honey. And forget about people like them." Lizzie smiled weakly, hoping her sister would feel better. "You're right! But ugh, what am I going to do? Nadia and Julie are going out of town. And everyone else already has plans. I'm such a loser." Casey groaned in frustration.

"Finally, you see what I've always seen!" came a taunting voice from the doorway. Casey turned and saw the bane of her existence --- Derek Venturi. "Derek, just go away. Will you?" she said. "Oh, poor princess can't find someone to hang out with her this summer." Derek mocked. "You know what, Derek? Fuck you! This is not the best time for you to be fucking around and being an asshole alright? So leave me the hell alone or you're going to see what happens when I get pushed over the edge?" Casey yelled. "Woah, I was just kidding, Case. Don't kill me." Derek answered, thoroughly surprised, and walked to his room.

"Casey, I never thought you had it in you to talk back to Derek like that." Lizzie was amazed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just really flustered right now." Casey muttered. "I'm sure you'll figure something to do." Lizzie encouraged. "Hey Lizzie… What are you doing this summer? Maybe we can have some sister bonding time?" Casey asked. "Uhhh, Sorry Case. Edwin and I are going with George to the States this summer. Remember? Mom can't go because of work, and you and Derek refused. Derek just didn't want to, and you didn't want to leave Danny all summer. We're leaving tomorrow, sweetie." Lizzie answered.

"Fuck."

----------------

Casey sat at her computer and stared at the screen as Taking Back Sunday played in the background.

The song was called 'Liar (It Takes One to Know One.)

The lyrics reminded her so much of Danny, but she tried to push every thought of him out her mind.

Lizzie was probably boarding the plane right now, laughing with Edwin about some weird looking lady with strange hair that was in front of them. They always seemed to get along so well. Sometimes she wished that she and Derek got along as well as the younger kids. It made her somewhat depressed, that she couldn't count on him to be there for her.

"Derek." She sighed.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Derek was leaning against the door, the classic smirk on his face.

"Oh geez, that's so old and overused. Come on! How lame is that? I would think that the almighty Derek could come up with something better. Maybe something a bit more charming and a bit less conceited. Oh wait, nevermind. It's the same thing to you, right?" Casey faked a smile.

"Yeah yeah, you want to go grab a bite to eat?" she felt like he could see right through her fake smile.

"What? Derek asking me to go eat? What is UP with that?" Casey stood up and walked towards him.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. And… about Danny. I heard you and Lizzie talking, and I don't have anything to do all summer either. Maybe we can have some stepsibling bonding time, as lame as that sounds. Case, I really want to help you out. I know I've never been there for you before. But I feel this sudden urge to be…" and he stopped. Right there. He didn't finish his sentence but looked down at his feet. "Um, brotherly?" Casey continued. "Yeah, that." He answered, looking back up at Casey. He muttered something under his breath but Casey couldn't hear what it was. "What did you say?" she asked, curiously. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He looked away again. _Something different? Did you just say 'or something different'?What is wrong with you, Derek?! _He thought to himself.

"So how about that food?" Casey smiled, genuinely this time.

"Sounds good. Let's go! I'm driving!" Derek grinned and grabbed the keys.

_Casey's POV_

I actually had fun with Derek today. He made me forget everything that has been going on in my life. We had a nice lunch, and just kind of hung out at the house after that. I know, so out of character for us! He even showed me some lyrics he's been writing. And they're amazing! I never knew he was so poetic. I find that hot in a guy. Oh my gosh! No way did I just connect Derek with hotness in any way. No no no! I must be going crazy…Anyways, I should really stop thinking. I looked at my clock and it read: 10:48 PM.

I was still wearing the clothes from today, so I decided that I should change and go to sleep.

_Derek's POV_

Okay, so I actually had a good day. What's strange is that I've been with Casey all day. Yes,_ the_ Casey. Princess Casey. But as it turns out, she's not all that bad. Not to mention that… oh geez Derek. Were you going to think what I think you were going to think? Wow that was a confusing sentence. Anyways, NO. She's your stepsister. Not to mention annoying, nagging, and a total perfectionist. Anyways, I even showed her the lyrics I've been writing. Those that pop up in my head in the middle of the night when I can't sleep. I don't even know where they come from, because I don't feel any of the things that are in those lyrics. At least… I don't think so. I looked around my room, trying to find my iPod. I can't go to sleep without it. It was already 10:48 and I should try to get to bed. Shit, I must've left it in Casey's room today. She's probably asleep… I think I'll just sneak in and get it.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Tell me what you think! So review!! 


	2. Lacy Casey

**Summer Surprises**

**By: Fashion Roadki11**

_Hey everyone.  
So here's Chapter 2!_

_Thanks for reviewing, and I WILL tell you what went wrong between Emily and Casey… eventually. Hahaha._

_  
Anyways,_

_Once again…I don't own Life With Derek. : That's pretty much all._

_-Jo_

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

I looked around my room, trying to find my iPod. I can't go to sleep without it. It was already 10:48 and I should try to get to bed. Shit, I must've left it in Casey's room today. She's probably asleep… I think I'll just sneak in and get it.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Lacy Casey**

(a/n: It's still Derek's POV at this point )

I tiptoed to her room, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I opened the door quietly, and standing in front of me was… Casey. She was dancing around wearing nothing but a lacy pink thong and a matching lacy pink bra. My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe the sight in front of my eyes. I couldn't even speak up to let her know I was there. The way she moves, her amazing dancer's body… Fuck, she was just so… hot. Wow. I really need some sleep if I just called my stepsister HOT.

_No POV_

Casey turned and saw Derek standing in the doorway staring at her. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled and hurriedly put on her bathrobe. "You could've knocked, you know!" She tried to hide her embarrassment. "Shit, Casey, I'm sorry. I thought you would be asleep. I forgot my iPod here and I can't sleep without listening to it so I thought I would sneak in and get it." Derek answered quietly, trying to hide his embarrassment as well. Casey looked at her desk and picked up Derek's iPod. "Here you go, um, I have to change now. So do you mind?" she handed Derek his iPod and nodded towards the door. Derek smirked and ignored the nod. "Not at all. You can change in front of me if you want to." He winked and laughed. "Ha ha. VERY funny, Derek. Now leave! I'm sleepy." Derek gave up and started to leave Casey's room. But just as he was about to close the door, he turned back and said, "I think I'm going to have to start calling you Lacy Casey." Casey glared at him and replied with, "Fuck you, Derek." He laughed, "Sorry babe, that would be incest." Casey grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. He closed the door and started to walk to his room, but he couldn't help but hear Casey mutter to herself, "No, it wouldn't be...right?"

And he also couldn't help but think, '_I hope not._'

----------------------

"Derek Venturi! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

Derek opened his eyes to see Casey standing over his bed. "No!" he answered like a little boy and put the covers over his head. "Derek! Get up!" Casey attempted to again, but he just ignored her. "Fine then, you asked for it." She laughed and jumped on top of him. She started to move around and shake him, but he still wouldn't budge. "Come onnnn!" she whined. When he still wouldn't get up, she pulled off his covers. "Ugh! Fine! I'm up, I'm up!" Derek sat up in bed, thinking that he should've locked his door. He adjusted his eyes to the light and saw a grinning Casey sitting in front of him. "Morning sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully. "Why'd you wake me up, Case?" Derek groaned. "Mom said that since we're not doing anything this summer, we can go spend it in LA! And meet up with George and the kids when they stop there at the end of their trip. Do you want to go?" Casey seemed really excited, so Derek agreed. "Yay! Thanks, Derek. You're the best!" Casey squealed and took out some sort of map. "I already have everything planned out! Mom's getting the tickets today and we're going to be staying in the Beverly Hills Hotel! Oh, I'm so ecstatic!" she stood up and ran out of Derek's room and into hers.

"What exactly do you have planned, Case?" Derek got up and went after her. "Okay, well first, I'd really like to go to the theme parks. We've got to go to Universal Studios, Six Flags, Raging Waters, and Disneyland! We also have to go to Hollywood. The Walk of Fame, the Hollywood sign, the Observatory, all that! And then there are the beaches! We've got to go to Venice Beach for sure! The zoo, Griffith Park, tours, there's so much to do. After all, we're going to be there for a month and a half." Casey jumped around the room with joy.

"Why are you so excited about this trip?" Derek asked, curiously gazing at Casey.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

Casey stopped jumping around and sat down next to Derek.

"I've wanted to go to Los Angeles since I was little. My dad went once on a business trip and he brought back all these pictures and things. And it just seemed like such a wonderful place. I told myself that I would go there once, and I would make it really special. And I'm kind of glad that I get to go with you." She looked up at Derek and smiled shyly.

"I'm glad I get to go with you too, Case." He smiled back.

At that moment, they both knew that this would be a very interesting trip.

What they didn't know was that it would open both of their eyes to something completely new and different. Life outside the Venturi/McDonald household.

* * *

_I know this was kind of short. : Sorry guys. I'll try to make the upcoming chapters longer to make up for it! Hope you like it, and review lots so I feel encouraged to write more for you!_


	3. Mile High Club

**Summer Surprises  
By: Fashion Roadki11  
**

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks for reviewing and such!_

_My birthday is the 5th of July! I'll be 16, can you believe it?_

_Anyways back to the story…_

_I still don't own Life with Derek._

_-Jo_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Mile High Club**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited, Derek!" Casey leaned back in her seat and looked out the window and saw nothing but black. They had taken off about an hour ago, and Casey couldn't wait to land. Derek looked at Casey and smiled. "I can tell!" Casey leaned on Derek's shoulder, so Derek joked, "Can't keep off of me, huh Casey?" When she didn't answer, he glanced over to her and saw that she was fast asleep. About a half hour later, Casey awoke with a start. "Woah, that was quite a dream." She muttered to herself. Derek overheard her and asked, "What did you dream?" Casey just ignored him and looked out the window.

"Hey Case? You do know that it's pitch black out there and you can't see anything right?"  
"Uh huh, yeah sure. Hey Derek?" Casey turned to look at Derek, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Have you ever wanted to join the Mile High Club?" she asked.

Derek choked on the soda that he was drinking when he heard her question.

"WHAT?!"

"You knowww… Mile High Club? When you have se----," Casey was cut off by Derek's loud whispering. Yes it's possible to whisper loudly.

"I know what it means. I'm just… surprised you asked. And to answer your question, that would be pretty awesome." Derek smirked and went back to drinking his soda.

"Oh, it _is _pretty awesome." Casey smirked and laughed when Derek choked on his soda again.

"I'm just kidding!" she said in between laughs.

"You better be." Derek narrowed his eyes, then joined Casey in her laughter.

Before they knew it, the two teenagers had landed in Los Angeles and soon enough found themselves in the fanciest hotel that they had ever been in. Derek walked to the front desk and asked, "We have two hotel rooms reserved under George and Nora Venturi. We're Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald." The young lady at the desk typed something in her computer and said, "Um…the Venturi party. I'm sorry, sir. But my computer says that you only have one room reserved."

"No, there must be a mistake. We reserved two."

"Sir, it's what it says on the computer."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Casey noticed that he was flustered so she asked, "Can we just add another room?"  
"Sorry, miss. You and your boyfriend are going to have to share the room. We're absolutely booked." With that, the lady handed Casey the key to their room and gave them an apologetic look. "Uhh, he's not my boy----." She was interrupted by a lady pushing them out of the way and up to the front desk.

Casey huffed and pulled Derek towards the elevator. "Some people can be so rude." She muttered.

She opened the suite, hoping that at least there would be two beds. As soon as she opened the door, her mouth dropped to the floor. Apparently, their parents had gotten them the presidential suite because it had the nicest classic wood furnishings and was bathed in soft tones of peach, mauve, sage, yellow, and beige. It had a wood-burning fireplace, a spacious living room with dining area, 1 ½ marble bathrooms with a separate stall shower and jacuzzi tub, a full kitchen, a private patio with an outdoor pool, a Jacuzzi, and only one king sized bed.

"Ummm, I'll sleep on the couch." Derek said when he walked into the bedroom. "How about we take turns?" Casey suggested. Derek nodded and answered, "Sounds good to me."

They organized all their stuff and decided that they would head to the hotel pool for a while.

Casey looked through the couple of bathing suits she had brought and decided on a blue and white striped bandeau top with a matching bikini bottom. She grabbed her towel and walked to the living room where Derek was waiting wearing a pair of black and white Billabong boardshorts. Derek saw her and stood up and started walking out the door.

_Wow. This boy has a nice ass. _Casey observed. But when she realized what she was thinking, her eyes widened. _Oh my gosh. No. The heat must be getting to you, Case. Yeah… That's all._

They jumped into the pool and had some fun just splashing around and swimming. But then Casey got tired and decided that she would try and get a tan. She laid down on the chair and closed her eyes, relaxing.

_She looks pretty sexy in a bathing suit. Her long, lean legs…her toned stomach…her round, perky—WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? Derek, that's your stepsister. Woah, the heat must be getting to you._

Derek shook his head and kept swimming, to try and push the thoughts out of his head.

----

That night, Derek and Casey decided to watch a movie before going to sleep. "Why don't we watch a scary movie?" Derek suggested. "Dereeek, I'm not a big fan of scary movies." Casey sounded frightened. "I'll protect you, Case! Come on!" Derek urged on. Eventually Casey agreed, and they started to watch the original Omen.  
Even before the movie had started, Casey was squeezing Derek's arm really tightly. "Um, Case?" She looked up, surprised. "My arm. I can't feel my arm." Casey let go of his arm, embarrassed. Derek chuckled, and put his arm around Casey as the movie began.

Throughout the movie, Casey kept hiding her face in Derek's chest. What she wouldn't admit is that, the movie was scary but she loved the feeling of his rock-hard body against hers. By the end of the movie, Casey was pretty much on top of Derek, scared senseless. "It's over, Case. You can let go of me." Derek laughed at how scared she was. "No, I don't wanna." She whined.

"But it's time to go to bed."

"No, Derek, you can't leave me alone." Casey pouted like a little girl.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Case?"  
"Come to bed with me?" she suggested, innocently.

_Derek's POV._

I found it pretty cute that Casey was so frightened by the movie. Wait, did I just call Casey cute? Wow, I've been saying too much of those things about Casey recently. Anyways, she said that she didn't want me to leave her alone. "Then what am I supposed to do, Case?" I asked.

"Come to bed with me?" she suggested, looking at me innocently. As soon as she said that, images came to my mind that really shouldn't. But I couldn't keep myself from answering, "Alright. If that'll make you feel safer." I gave her a weak smile and followed her into the bedroom. This was going to be a loooong night.

She got into the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come." She whispered.

_Anything for you, Princess._

I thought to myself, but instead of saying it aloud, I climbed right into bed with her.

Ha… that sounded so wrong.

Anyways, she cuddled up next to me as if worried that I'd leave her in the middle of the night.

"Goodnight, Der."

"Goodnight, Case."

"Sweet dreams."

_Oh, they will be._

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 3! Continue reviewing and I'll keep updating **

**  
**


	4. Tourist Attractions

**Summer Surprises**

**By: Fashion Roadki11**

_Yay! I'm 16! _

_Anyyyways, I'm pretty excited because next week the new Harry Potter movie is coming out, and soon after that, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! EEP! I've spent the past two days rereading the last two books, and since I'm done, I decided to treat you all to a new chapter.  
Sorry to get off subject, but yeah._

_So, thank you for reviewing!_

_You are all much too kind._

_Oh, I also have a little question I'd like all you reviewers to answer._

_For some reason, my other Dasey fic hasn't been as popular as this one. And I'd like your opinion why. (While you're at it, go ahead and check it out after you read this chapter!)_

_So! On with the story._

_-Jo_

* * *

**Last Chapter;**

She got into the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come." She whispered.

_Anything for you, Princess._

I thought to myself, but instead of saying it aloud, I climbed right into bed with her.

Ha… that sounded so wrong.

Anyways, she cuddled up next to me as if worried that I'd leave her in the middle of the night.

"Goodnight, Der."

"Goodnight, Case."

"Sweet dreams."

_Oh, they will be._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Tourist Attractions**

Derek awoke the next morning with vivid images from dreams that he never thought he'd have. Well, not about Casey at least.

He woke up before Casey and hurried to the bathroom to take a cold shower. When he came out, Casey was barely waking up. "Hey Derek. Sleep well?" she said cheerfully. "You're pretty damn cheerful for someone who just woke up. Well, I slept fine, thanks. You?" Derek did everything he could to avoid her gaze. "What can I say? I'm a morning person. I slept great, not a nightmare at all!" Casey smiled.

"That's good. What are we doing today?"

"I think we should plan out what we're doing the next couple of weeks. But first I need a shower." Casey walked to the bathroom and emerged a half hour later in nothing but a towel. "Hey Derek, can you give me a couple minutes to change?" she asked, blushing slightly. Derek stared at her for a few seconds, his mouth open in amazement, before getting a grip and answering, "Yeah sure." He walked out of the room and closed the door. He threw himself on the couch before groaning into a pillow in frustration.

A while later, Derek and Casey were sitting in the living room trying to plan out their month.

"Okay, I think that this week we should tour Hollywood. And I'd love to go to the Santa Monica Pier this Saturday, and Venice Beach the following day! Then next week, let's go to… Universal Studios and Six Flags, and we can also hit the beach again that week. I say Zuma Beach. The week after that, we should relax. But on that Friday, let's go to Raging Waters. Our fourth week, we should learn how to surf! I've always wanted to, and I heard there's some really great instructors at Manhattan Beach. Then the week after that, we should go to Sea World and some other neat places in San Diego. The week after is our last week here isn't it? Oh, I have just the best idea. Let's spend the whole week at the Disneyland Hotel!" Casey talked so quickly that Derek barely understood what she said. He decided to just nod in agreement.

"Well then. That's settled. Let's get started." Casey smiled and began looking for the best route to Hollywood and Highland.

-------

Their first week in California was almost over, and they had enjoyed every minute of it. They were on route to get to Venice Beach, California--- home of the hippies, stoners, and peacemakers of Los Angeles. Casey was wearing a Hollister jean miniskirt and a slightly see-through Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt over her blue polka dot bikini with matching top. When they arrived, Casey stepped out of the car and clapped her hands together in excitement. They walked along the boardwalk and passed many artists, fortune tellers, healers, and 'henna tattoo' places. Casey decided that she'd get one after they got out of the water.

Casey threw her clothes and bag onto the sand and ran into the water. "Shit! It's cold!" she yelled in surprise but she got used to it soon enough and started to hurry Derek into the water. "Come on, you weenie!" she giggled. Derek started to walk slowly into the water and Casey was getting restless. She splashed some water on him and he cringed. "You splash anymore water on me, and watch!" he warned.

Casey took that as a sign to jump on top of him, making him roll around in the wet sand. "CASEY!" he yelled, but that didn't stop her. She kept splashing water on him even if he was already very wet and very sandy, all the while still sitting on top of him. "What can I say? You provoked me!" Casey laughed but soon her laughter died away when she looked into Derek's eyes. They'd both become very serious, and Casey could feel herself entranced by his eyes…and his lips. She kept moving forward as if gravity was pulling her towards him….

* * *

_Yes, I know this chapter is REALLY short. But I've got writer's block! Slightly. Now I want your opinion. Would you like me to hurry up the story and get them together (by skipping most of their vacation) or slow it down and tell their whole vacation in detail? Thank you and goodnight _


End file.
